Blood That Flows Fan Omake Strange Feelings
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: A Fan Omake for Blood That Flows by Nanya. The first of 3 I made for him.


"**Blood That Flows: Try" Fan Omake: "Strange Feeling"**

Written by gonzotheanime based on "Blood That Flows" by Nanya of (WARNING! YURI/PERVERSION!)

(-)

"Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha" was just kinda like any other magical girl anime...until Lina Inverse of the "Slayers" anime got into the mix. Actually, according to the fanfic, Lina was involved in the mess long before Nanoha.

After becoming the Lord of Nightmares from Hellmaster Phibrizzo's sick plan and being swallowed up by the Sea of Chaos, Lina was sent to Earth and things didn't go well, until she married Shiro Takamachi and raised a family from scratch. Which meant that it wasn't so surprising when her daughter Nanoha Takamachi was getting involved with magic at the age of 9. After all, her mother was a skilled sorceress and famed Bandit Killer when she was 16.

But finding out that tidbit threw not only Nanoha, but then-rival Fate and the Time-Space Administration Bureau in a loop.

Lina trained with Nanoha and mage Yuuno Scrya so they could combat and end the fight over the Lost Logia Jewel Seeds. It got to where it was Lina herself who took matters and Precia Testarossa into her own hands. Precia and comatose daughter Alicia was taken in and Fate was adopted by Lina. (Now that threw me into a loop!)

Then came Hayate and the Belkan Knights. They stirred trouble, but when they went to extract Nanoha's LinkerCore, it unlocked something else she got from her momma: Chaos magic that made her like the Lord of Darkness, but small and very bloodthirsty. She was able to get over that, as well as Hayate, who found out that the Chaos magic in the Book of Darkness broke the connection between it and the Belkan Knights, turning them human.(Zafira might be a different case for all I know...)

The book was fought and fixed, renamed Reinforce and, thanks to Lina, was spared of being terminated and was free to live with Hayate. But that was after Lina, the Knights, and others had to save Hayate and Nanoha, as they was taken by a Deathbringer and the undead soul of Alicia Testarossa. That incident left Hayate with little injury, but it left Nanoha in a terrible mess, as she was mentally and physically tortured just for her to break into Chaos Mode once more.

The worse was yet to come, as when Lina was able to visit her old world for the first time in ages, trouble was brewing once more there as well. While the Knights try to adjust to (semi) normal lives with their new member Reinforce Zwei, the Takamachi's are off to face some of the classic Slayers villiany.

This fanfic was intended on being a sort of omake to mark the halfway point of the 5th season "Try" and will (attempt to as hard as I can) bring the reader back on how things are back in Uminari with Vita, who is undergoing some rather drastic changes inside her body. Even though this was mostly covered by Nanya at the beginning of Season 4 "New", this actually give something else girls might have experienced during this time in their teens. Well, in hentai, anyway...

(-)

Vita sat in the tub by herself. It's rare, but Vita felt like being by herself to prove that she's maturing just as fine by bathing alone. Despite the weird moods, uncomfortably bulky pads, and sensitive chest, puberty doesn't seem to bother her anymore. If it get to her, there's always the ice cream or the punching bags at the gym. The bath also works too, as it seemed to unwind her stressed nerves.

She involuntarily placed her hand inside her thighs as she lounges in the warm water and when skin brushed against each other, a strange sensation shot up her body. Vita sat up quickly at first, but decided to lounge back as nothing else happened. "Maybe it was just some nerve," she thought to herself.

"Dinnertime!" Hayate shouted through the bathroom door.

Vita got out and dressed for dinner. She left her hair wet to dry later.

"Bad idea," commented Signum.

"Who asked you?" snapped the redhead.

Dinner went almost uneventful. Near time for the desert that Hayate made herself, Vita felt a little weird. The room's fine, but she felt hot. It was mostly hot down there...

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed as she rushed to the bathroom.

_What do you supposed that was about?_ asked Shamal mentally to Signum.

I'm not certain what to make of that.

"Signum," spoke Hayate, worried. "Mind if you check on Vita?"

"Certainly, Master Hayate."

The bathroom's not that far, but Signum shouldn't take any chances. She crept toward the bathroom, praying that Vita's alone and non-violent. Or worse.

The door was left open a crack, and as the swordwoman peered inside, Vita wasn't in the main part of the bathroom, but back near the tub as the shower door was close and her shadow was shown through the blurred glass. She also heard noise. Squishing noise and heavy breathing. This went on for a few seconds until a loud orgasmic-sounding shout was emitted.

Blushing, Signum quietly rushed back to the table. Her face was pulsing red no matter how hard she tried to hid it.

Reinforce asked and asked, "What's going on?" but it seemed no one can give her an answer. Shamal couldn't reach Signum telepathically, Hayate is dazed, and Zwei is ignoring the whole situation and continuing on with her small-portioned meal.

Hayate, however, had a idea from the way Signum reacted at the table when she pondered in the bed alongside Reinforce. She had pondered all thorough the night with not much sleep in sight. She tossed to Reinforce's chest. With her face snugged in the older Unison Device's cleavage, she found an answer.

"Spa?" the older women repeated questioningly. It's breakfast, but it wasn't the kind of meal to bring up such an odd planning of a spa visit. Vita, Zwei, and Zafira slept in for a while longer.

"Of course! All of us girls, at a spa to unwind and to leave the worries of home! And the warm water might help with my legs."

"She has a point," said Shamal.

"And we need a change of scenery for once," beamed Reinforce.

"I say we go for it," said Signum. "But what of Vita and Zafira?"

"Zafira stays." Hayate spoke it straight up, causing temporary unease. "Vita comes with us, so she can be easy about her puberty."

"Aren't you also going through puberty, Master?"

"Strangely, I'm handling it just fine. I'm more worried about Vita, she's not doing so well."

"It's decided," said Reinforce. "The spa it shall be!"

The room Hayate reserved was large, rectangular, and very thick with steam. Even the changing room still had space to spare as the girls took off their clothes. Hayate wobbled as she attempted to remove her panties, but Reinforce was there to ensure balance.

"Sometimes I think you're pushing yourself too far!" pouted the Device.

But to Hayate's secret dismay, Vita situated herself in the corner, not doing anything.

"Aren't you getting undressed?" asked Shamal.

"I'll just wait," she sheepishly replied.

"There's nothing wrong," Hayate said, projecting some assurance into Vita. "We're all girls here, and I'm pretty much in the same boat as you are."

"You're doing fine, Hayate. I'm not."

After entering the bath, Hayate pointed this out: "You're wrong about me doing fine, Vita. I have the added struggle of recovering from paralyzed legs. I still have trouble walking. I'm wobbling like a 2-year-old while everyone else is walking just fine." She became agitated. "Maybe you should think before you speak, Vita. And just for shooting off your mouth..."

Vita became uneasy, Zwei hid in the changing room and the remaining women tensed.

"...You get groped."

All felt like their jaws broke off and dropped to the floor like in those American cartoons.

Hayate lunged forward and pinned Vita to the edge of the bath. She then grabbed the redhead's chest. Vita yelped. Hayate paused with a shocked look in her eyes. She maybe didn't realize it earlier since Vita was the only one with a towel on her body, but...

"It's a B cup!" her mind flashed. She smiled evilly while shivers went down the backs of the older women, and then rubbed Vita furiously while laughing manically.

Shamal and Signum were horrified, but Reinforce was too distracted to notice. She can't help but hearing amidst the laughter heavy breathing.

Vita rushed out of the water as fast as she could, holding her breasts from Hayate's perverted paws. She collapsed on the titled floor and squirmed about, but Hayate was still in the water standing still. Vita then let out a groan and breathed heavily as Hayate turned her eyes to the red-head's exposed groin, which seemed to be leaking out with a strange liquid unknown to her. She touched it and it felt sticky. Water isn't sticky, she thought.

"Did she..." began Shamal.

"...I don't believe it," said Reinforce.

"I think Vita came," concluded Signum.

All turned to the pink-haired woman.

"She might be getting erotic feels right about now."

"So," asked Hayate. "She felt ero when I touched her?"

"Yes!" shouted Vita. "I dunno why, but it felt good when I touched either my chest or groin. I thought something's wrong, but when it felt really good, my mind goes blank."

"That explains why I heard you masturbating," said Signum bluntly.

Vita wasn't in the right mood to shoot off a glare to Signum.

"Is that normal?" asked Hayate to Shamal.

"Yea, pretty much. So you guys need to learn some self control now before things get worse."

"But before we go, can I...?"

All shouted "**NO!**"

**THE END**


End file.
